


Let Me Prove (my affections) A Point

by PeridotSun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotSun/pseuds/PeridotSun
Summary: All arguments and musings on the mystery on why you have a crush on your skeletal friend took place in the safety of your room and head. You didn't have a reason to voice anything related to that to someone, much less to the guy making you feel this way.Then said friend seems a bit down on himself.Time to invalidate his self-deprecation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In a way I guess you can view this as a poor attempt of analysis on how and why someone *cough*alltheUndertalefandom*cough* would see lazy Sans as someone to deem attractive.
> 
> The inspiration to make this particular one-shot comes from this fanart by AbsoluteDream on deviantart: http://absolutedream.deviantart.com/art/Day4-Funniest-Joke-582497755
> 
> First time writing fanfiction in general in years, so pardon my dusty writing skills.
> 
> EDIT: Now with at least the majority of spelling errors fixed!

At first the only person you needed to validate your drastically changed viewpoint was yourself. You were not going to risk asking someone else if what you felt was right or wrong, so in the end it fell down to yourself, your increasingly flustered demeanor, and a pillow to press against your face to muffle your groans of disbelief. Since this time your new crush ended up being someone so unexpected to the point that you look at yourself in the mirror and think _r_ _eally? Are you for real?_

Because apparently it wasn't enough to be shocked by the reveal of a magical sentient species that lived in the distant mountain in your town, oh noooo. You surprisingly enough ended up becoming friends with some of them, the first being a pair of skeleton brothers than in many ways seemed too ridiculous and amusing to be true. And after a few good weeks of getting to know more about them, you one day you end up realizing that the shorter of the two managed to make your heart go through the song and dance of infatuation. It was… pretty bizarre to accept. Any normal person wouldn’t see a skeleton that always wears basketball shorts and cracks puns as appealing, but through Crush Vision HD And Surround Sound it ended up being possible.

Were you going to one day break it to him that 'Hey buddy, guess what, this human right here thinks you’re hot stuff~!' Ah, no. You're not THAT crazy. So you do what anyone else would decide to do and internalized that feeling buzzing in your chest the next time he looks at you with that lazy yet friendly grin. The thought felt too heavy with risk and insanity to even consider before tossing it to the back of your mind. You already know how awkward it is to suspect that someone you’re friends with may want to date you, and you weren't willing to inflict that on him when he has better things to deal with. He's a monster that gets to mingle with society beyond the underground prison that his race was trapped in for centuries, and still faces issues from that same race that trapped them there.

So all in all, you concluded that Sans has much better things to think about than some silly crush.

That was a mantra you kept repeating to yourself, over and over again. At night when you can't sleep. When you read a text sent by him that manages to make your day. Whenever you see him and he makes a pun that you can't help but snort at. When he has that grin that widens just a bit when he knows that you can't resist being amused by them.

It's something that you have to tell yourself a lot.

And it's something that you can't help but feel hurt by. Unrequited feelings is a road that you always knew what the conclusion was, from beginning, middle, to end. Whatever differences there will be from having feelings for a monster will undoubtedly not end up in your favor.

So logically you felt that it'd better for him to never find out.

Not if you can help it.

 

That twinge of hurt is poking against those hidden affections while you once again manage to smile and laugh. You're attempting to lecture Sans once again that he should tie up his sneakers while he once again waits with you at the bus stop. You work a late shift during the week and usually have to catch a bus to your apartment by yourself late at night in a not so entirely safe part of town, so he ends up showing up to wait with you till your ride arrives and he bids adieu before taking a 'shortcut' home. You’re still trying to get used to that fact that he can teleport, _freaking teleport!_

You’re giving a wiggle of your eyebrows and a light nudge at his arm while saying that girls tended to find people who care about not tripping on their shoelaces more attractive. It’s a thing you usually do, casually helping your crushes to possibly find a Somebody so you can quickly get over the fact that you're a Nobody. What wipes that smile from your face however was his unexpected response. He looks to the side while his grin dims a bit, along with his tone.

"attractive? me? that's the funniest joke i heard all day..."

Disbelief automatically puts your act to a halt, the very real feelings you've been feeling for him all this time acting as if they want to burst out of your chest in that instance to prove him wrong. You take a breath to try calming yourself down as your brow furrows in concern. It's pretty difficult to discern whether or not his smile matches what he feels, so to see clearly enough that today is one of his Bad Days already is a sign that he's not viewing himself in a good light. Despite the nearby lamp post illuminating the right side of his profile, you can see that his eyelights have a bit of lackluster gleam to them as he keeps looking to the side and covering more of his skull in shadows.

"... I-" _Hold that tongue._ Take a discreet breath to keep it under control. Be a serious friend. Nothing more. "... I don't see how that's funny."

A weak 'heh' escaped through his thinning grin as he shrugs. Those walls he sometimes puts up around himself are already forming, ready to be built quickly enough so you can't penetrate through them with his scarily superior skills of masking his emotions. Frowning, you inwardly berate yourself for your less than superior speaking skills as you can already envision him ready to brush it off and distract you long enough until your bus arrives. No big deal, he'll probably say, before he changes the conversation. Maybe you should leave well enough alone, but it doesn't sit well with you to not at least try to object whatever negative thoughts that he's mulling over.

Now is the time to say something before he responds-

"Because I would beg to differ."

_-but not without thinking it through!_

You quickly shut your mouth again the same time that Sans looks back up to you, teeth clenching and metaphorical gut freezing in shock the same time you see his pupils widening a fraction in response to what you just said. You're in the hot seat now, stranded in no man's land, balancing on _the very high wire_ that could snap from how heavy this situation suddenly feels. Seconds that feel like eons pass by as your mouth dries and you struggle to think of something, _anything_ , to distract from the fact that just said that you thought he was attractive. Or at least make that dumb comment you blurted out sound like it wasn't said in **that specific romantic way**.

"I mean," you manage to say with a plastered on smile and you looked away to the Chinese cuisine restaurant across from you as if the bright neon lights emphasizing WITH DELIVERY! FREE OF CHARGE! will give you the courage you so desperately need right now. "It's not that hard for you to been seen like that. It's possible for even humans to see you in that light."

Avoiding eye contact for too long will be pretty obvious and not dissipate this awkward air around you two any faster, but at the moment your neck just doesn't want to crane your head back to connect eye contact with him yet. Or ever.

"... ya sure about that...?"

You answered with a simply nod at the sign that's starting to hurt your eyes from staring directly at it.

"even while lookin' like this?"

Bracing yourself, you manage to look back down at him. Disbelief was what had his hard brow furrowed, hand slightly indicating towards himself as if to say 'really? me?'. Concern once again had you relax a bit, seeing that while the walls weren't taken down, they nonetheless had stalled with how he had a hard time believing you.

"i mean, i don't know about you, but i'd think it'd be pretty hard for humans to ignore the fact that i look like one of your weird halloween decorations."

At that you let out a small laugh. With how far you've gone, it's already so easy for you to look past that by now. At his strained smile though you abruptly stopped before holding up a finger. "Ah, sorry, just thinking," you mumbled before grimacing and letting out a cough. "Let me rephrase this. First of all, you're different, yeah, but not that different."

His unconvinced expression said otherwise. Sighing, you pursed your lips as you began to felt more determined to prove a point. Motioning a finger between the two of you, you continued. "Monster. Human. At first sight it's obvious that we're different."

"thanks for pointin' out the obvious."

" _As I was saying._ When I first met you, it was hard not being, err, distracted by the fact that a living skeleton was talking to me. But within a week or so I could easily see you as much more than that. You're a person, someone who's living life like any other else. The differences are still there, but you can view it as if you're someone from a different culture rather than a different species. So really, it's clear that we're on the same, uh, level so to speak."

It was pretty jarring when you first met Sans and his brother with how they looked, one short skeleton and the other practically casting a shadow over you with how tall he was. You could hardly manage to put together two sentences around them. But soon enough you found yourself enjoying their company and was willing to keep in touch with them to help show them around the area of the city you lived in. It was easy to understand where they were coming from, as newcomers to a world they just found themselves able to be a part of for the first time.

"despite the fact that I'm a skeleton."

"An expressive skeleton," you were quick to answer. "Which brings my second point."

"second point?"

"Contrary to what you may believe, there is quite a bit of material I have to work with," you firmly said while crossing your arms. "And as your friend I have the right to show you how wrong your current negative thought is."

He looked a bit taken aback now before averting his gaze again. You wondered if maybe you were going to far, but you pushed that thought aside as you decided to press on. Sans hardly is someone to bring attention to himself in general, mostly to just to make others react. When you really think about it, he doesn't reveal a lot about himself, which is surprising because what you have learned about him so far only made you fall for him even harder.

You continued.

"Point number two: personality. That can have an effect how someone views another. In your case, you like making puns that I'll admit for once take quite a lot of wit to just conjure up whenever you please. You're pretty great at putting up an appearance that can entertain people or distract them, like the time you were able to stall Undyne long enough for me to hide her birthday present when she suddenly came over to my apartment. In fact, you're pretty smart over all. I thought I was going to _kill myself_ when I had to take a math course again, but you managed to help me pass the class by the end of the semester! Even though I, um, wasn't the best student..."

He can be both a simple guy and an enigma. There's a lot more to him than you had originally assumed, constantly making you wonder more about him. But you can't help but be sure that he's good person. He adores his brother and is the one that knows the most about him, being closer to him than most siblings would be in comparison. His levels of patience is leagues above yours, his grin hardly faltering which at times was a comfort during times in which you felt down in the dumps. He can easily con you in circles while selling you his hotdogs and make you laugh in surprise or exasperation, and yet he knows when to be serious when the situation calls for it.

"heh... you don't have to keep stretching this out-"

"Furthermore, you're pretty decent at playing a trombone despite your lack of lips, and I still can't figure out how you made something like that trash tornado. Think of all the scientists rolling in their graves at how you can mess with their theories like _that_ ," you continued, snapping your finger to emphasize your point. "Which shows how you're a talented individual overall, something that can be admired."

One moment that really cemented your realization of you feelings for Sans was when he called you one time after realizing that you were putting yourself through another all-nighter. Proceeding to give his own makeshift lecture on quantum physics with that deep voice of his, you soon found yourself drifting off to sleep while struggling to stay awake, because you thought that you could listen to him all night and still be interested despite your severe lack of knowledge in the subject that suddenly sounded so interesting through his narration.

When you woke up and hazily played back that moment in your head, you knew that you were in deep with those feelings that you had brushed off before and rolled over to cover your head with your pillow to muffle your groans of disbelief.

"... you're really... determined aren't ya?"

A light shade of blue caught your eye as you glanced back over to him. Blinking in surprise, you couldn't help but stare at the faint light dusting his cheekbones that glowed under the lighting that only partially illuminated his skull. His glowing eyelights were looking to the side in a rare show of emotion that was not a cool front to hide his real feelings. You've only seen that blush once before, during the time in which you learned that socks were the monster equivalent of lingerie when you asked him to fetch you a pair on the floor that fell from your laundry basket. Back then you were too shocked to take in the sight, but now during this quiet evening you couldn't help but really stare at him.

To really see and confirm once again in your amazed mind and flustered heart that you really liked what you were seeing here. Swallowing as he made eye contact with you again, you wondered if he would ever stop surprising you.

"... Third point."

Seeing his brow of solid bone move to furrow along with the disbelief in his expression, you gave a small smile as you felt another pain in your heart. Oh how little he probably knows of what you're thinking right now. Maybe this unexpected debate will be the allegory you can use to express your feelings without risking your friendship.

"In my opinion, you're not that bad to look at. You're a skeleton, yeah, but you're full of life. Like your brother, but in a more subtle way. It's, uh, kinda hard to explain since it's the first time I was able to know someone who's so different from that what I'm used to, but really it's not that impossible for someone to see you in an attractive light. I have to admit, that blush you've got on helps make you look pretty cute."

He jerked a bit before a hand reached up to brush against mentioned flustered glow before stammering a bit as a deeper shade of blue covered more of his face. You couldn't help but giggle a bit as he looked away while pulling up the hood of his jacket. There goes that light feeling in you're heart again, sinking you even deeper in this crush.

A distant light that shone far down the street had you realizing that your bus would soon arrive, making you cough into your fist before making your final point.

"In conclusion, with all these points aligned together it is indeed possible for someone to view you as attractive. And with you severe lack of evidence to prove your point, I deem this debate to be withing my favor. So I conclude the negative statement you have made to be void to truth. Seeing that you easily have more material than I do when you really thing about it."

You then busied yourself with getting you're wallet out to have the money ready for your ride home as your own cheeks then heated up as you looked back on this surreal conversation you just had. Wow. The lengths you would go through to cheer a friend up. Who hopefully thinks that you only see him as one with everything you just blabbered. A tug at your sleeve had you pause and glance over at said friend.

"well in my opinion you caught me pretty off guard. so... how about next time we have a rematch?"

You raised a brow in confusion. That permanent grin Sans always has lacked the previous shadow of pessimism and now matched that gleam that he has in his eyes once again. Despite hearing the roar of the bus come closer with each passing second, you still couldn't help but be distracted by the faint blue glow that still adorned his pearly cheekbones.

"because in my opinion, you have plenty of material yourself."

At that you sputtered, feeling your face burn even more at that unexpected statement.

"Uuuhhh, what? I mean, really? M-Me?" You stammered as you found yourself annoyed again at how his widening grin wasn't helping you feel any less flustered. Curse his unexpected attractiveness that still makes heart sway when he's in close enough proximity. You try mustering up your own grin of confidence that he will undoubtedly see right through. "Pfft, yeah right. I'm not worth making a fuss over."

Shrugging at that shaky claim, he let go and stepped back a bit as you bus crawled to a stop. His cool demeanor was back and seemed to have a subtle layer of confidence to it with how his back was straightened instead of his usual slouch, giving a wink that signified that he already won in whatever way that he'll dupe you.

"honestly, I would beg to differ."

At that mirror of your earlier claim, you felt your heart skip a beat. Mouth parted open, you couldn't find the words to say in that moment as you mind tried keeping up with interpreting what he just said.

"Ma'am, are you going to get in?"

Jumping, you looked back at the now open door of the bus and the tired expression of the driver waiting for you to step up and pay your fee for this ride. Embarrassed, you look back only to see that he had disappeared.

Of course.

"Uh, yeah, sorry..."

 

You had reached your destination and had taken a long shower before drying your hair and flopping onto your bed. Not once since you sat down during your ride home have you stopped thinking of what Sans had said before teleporting away. Resorting to your oh so familiar position of groaning into your pillow that would of grown tired at your bemoans of one-sided crushing had it been sentient. In a way that conversation had certainly flopped, putting you in even more of a tizzy over that skeleton that you had in a way validated your feelings for.

Oh the joys of trying not to read too much between the lines and controlling you're raising hopes that should be grounded back to the level of reality.

_bzzz bzzz_

Raising your head, you glared a bit at your phone before reaching out to pick up from next to your alarm clock. You weren't in the mood to reply to anyone, but better to see who it is before struggling to sleep and not just stare at the ceiling for another hour. As the screen brightened, the notification that caught your eye had you nearly drop it onto the floor.

 **sans:** admittedly i wasn't a fan of humans overall. but I found enough reason to be a fan of this one.

And for the second time that night your heart skidded to a stop.

 **sans:** which brings me to my first point of many. because i personally found a lot of material to work with.


End file.
